unofficial_leftypol_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple
Purple, formerly known as Agatha and Interchangeable, is the [[Community Manager|'Vidya Manager']] and Gamemaker of ULP. He organizes all game events in #Vidya and Hunger Games, following [[Coldwater|'Coldwater's']] resignation in January 2020.. He joined the server in early 2017 and was part of the [[ODF Exodus|'ODF (Official Debate Fascism) exodus']]. He was notorious for starting the [[Agathaposting|'Agathaposting']] in August 2018. History Purple was a user on ULP since the early days of Brezhpol. He used to be a fascist long ago, and was a moderator on the Official Debate Fascism discord server. He led a coup and nuked the server, leading to several members fleeing to ULP in the summer of 2017. Bootclaused Purple was banned from the server in October 2018. However, he was unbanned along with the hundres of users who were banned during the [[Amanster's Autism Apocalypse|'Amanster Coup of November 2018']]. He had a low profile throughout the later period until summer 2019, where he started campaigning to become part of ULP staff, where he was accepted as Vidya Manager. Rule over Vidya Purple reinvigorated the Vidya chats and brought back some quality to the Vidya Voice Chats. However he was at the center of a political crisis when he barred [[Danov|'Danov']] and [[Vic Chong|'Vic Chong']] from #vidya. Brezhnev told him not to do it, and while conflict resolved, a new crisis broke out when Danov open the floodgates on #arrivals and after several users spammed and masspinged, he was almost demodded and permagulaged. With the efforts of Ruhaan and other moderators, the tension resolved and Purple was released. Gamer Crisis in #Vidya Opposition to Purple's rule came from below by the gamers, as he threatened to ban posting the gamer in #Vidya, led several users to rebel and protest. This was part of a wider fray of several specialist channels dealing with rebellions, like Cartoons and later the Bookclub. Eventually after two months of ruling, Purple was able to consolidate his authority in Vidya without much moderator intervention. He upheld the Picrew movement long after Luci had discarded as Vidya was being pacified. OC-Lympics Crisis In November 2019, a tragedy occured after Purple submitted his OC Stonetoss meme of Danov saying he hates gamers. Danov was furious that Purple was "reviving danovposting". Danov failed to get Purple to remove the image and started influencing moderators and users to start voting against Purple, instead voting to [[SkeletonTankCommander|'Skeleton's']] submission. Initial Danov was winning, but Skeleton decided to withdraw, and Purple's OC won by a landslide. Danov's election interference spreaded into the chats and inadvertantly reawakened danovposting. Role in the Hazbin Civil War Purple supported the Hazbin Hotel movement which concerned Brezhnev that they even held such a thing. After he criticized them for the show, people began dressing up in Hazbin pfps and posted hazbin pictures. Brezhnev attenpted to fight back, but eventually the server was overtaking by 3 days of Hazbinposting, which dominated the ULP superstructure. Purple started to get disillusioned with hazbinposting when New Wave hazbinposters started hijacking the movement. purple criticized Raul, who was leading the New Waveposters and called for an immediate end to Hazbinposting, which was later crushed by ULP moderation. 2020 Involvement Following Hazbin, Purple continued to host games and #Vidya talks in the vidya chats. In the new year, he hosted the first ULP Meet Up in NYC with [[Amanster|'Amanster']], and suceeded Coldwater as Gamemaker and began hosting Hunger Games. Category:Users